


Almost Caught

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam and Jo are hiding their relationship from both Ellen and Dean.





	Almost Caught

The Roadhouse was dark as Sam pulled up to it, cutting the engine of the car as soon as he could. Like most bars, the place closed at 2 am, and it was nearing 3:30 according to the clock on his dash.

Sam had waited for Dean to fall asleep before he got up once more, sneaking out and ‘borrowing’ a car in the motel parking lot.  Hopefully he would be back before his brother rose, so that Dean wouldn’t know that Sam had even left.

Sam got out of the car and headed around back, tapping a bit on the window of the Roadhouse store room. He heard the lock of the back door click immediately, and slipped inside quickly.

The room was pitch black, the only light coming from the moon through the window blinds and a green glow from the microwave’s clock.

Sam felt, rather than saw, Jo’s body near his, and his hands reached out for her, pulling her close to him.

“Sorry it took so long…” Sam whispered against her neck, his tongue beginning to trace circles on her skin. “Dean wouldn’t fall asleep.”

“S’alright,” Jo replied, hissing between her teeth and pulling Sam closer by his hair.  “Mom had me working til close anyhow.”

Sam hummed in response, mouth now fully attached to her neck as his hands grabbed her hips, maneuvering her over to a table along the wall.  He pressed her against it, leaning his body flush against hers once she was still.

“Oh, Sam,” Jo moaned into his ear, pulling at his hair.  Sam sucked a mark on her neck before trailing up to her ear, biting the lobe between his teeth.  He trailed his fingers under her shirt and tickled her sides lightly, causing her to shiver.

Jo hopped up onto the table so that she could wrap her legs around Sam’s waist, pulling him flush against her.  She could feel his hardening erection trapped against her pelvis, and she rubbed herself against it as best she could.  Her hands got to work on the buttons of his flannel, quickly opening the material and pushing it off his shoulders.

Sam got the memo quickly, stepping back for just a moment to remove his shirts.  While he was doing that, Jo pulled her own blouse over her head, revealing a dark, lacy bra that Sam could just barely make out in the dim light.

Shirts discarded, Sam stepped back between Jo’s legs, pulling her bra-clad breasts against his chest. His mouth descended on hers once more, claiming possession over the kiss.  Jo’s moan was swallowed by his tongue, and her hands got to work on his jeans.

Without pulling them down too far, Jo released Sam’s erection from his jeans and boxers, beginning to pump it in her small hands.  Sam groaned into the kiss, her enthusiasm encouraging his hands to undo her pants as well.  In no time he was fingering along Jo’s slit, gathering the wetness on the pads of his fingers so that he could press inside of her.

Jo had her legs spread as far as her jeans would allow, especially with Sam’s hand tucked inside the denim tightly, and both of them were soon frustrated with the restraint the fabric was holding them with.

Jo pushed Sam away from her, maneuvering herself out of one leg of her jeans and panties, letting them hang off of the other leg.  In the time she did that, Sam got his own jeans and boxers down around his knees, a condom pulled from his wallet.

Before he could put the rubber on, Jo leaned down to give his cock a good suck, swallowing him deeply and licking along the underside.  Her mouth wasn’t on Sam for long, but in that time he released a loud groan of pleasure, eager to ease himself into the tight heat of her pussy.

Jo helped him roll the condom onto his cock and then spread her legs, leaning back onto her elbows on the table behind her.  Sam wished there was more light in the room so that he could admire her body in this position, but he knew he had seen it before and would see it again, so he could just imagine it this time.

Quickly, Sam sank into Jo’s folds, her body enveloping him nicely.  His hips began an easy rhythm, his hands moving to finally take off her bra and release her breasts.  Once they were free, his lips descended on her nipples, licking, biting, and sucking on each of them in turn.

Between the movement of Sam’s hips and the feeling of his mouth on her, Jo was a quivering mess. She panted and whined with every thrust, her knees spreading as widely as they could to accommodate Sam between her legs.

All of a sudden, there was a thumping sound above their heads.  Sam froze, hips pressed against Jo as her head snapped up, glaring at the ceiling.  They were frozen silent for all of about three seconds, before Jo whispered –

“Shit.  Mom.”

Those two words were all that needed to be said before Sam pulled away from her, giving her room to hop off the table.  She shoved him toward the freezer, not even thinking as she opened the door and pushed him in, hopping on one leg to pull her jeans up.  She looked around the dark room for her shirt, Ellen’s footsteps now at the bottom of the stairs and creaking on the wood.

The only shirt Jo could find was Sam’s button-up, and she threw it over her shoulders, buttoning a few buttons in the middle.  Ellen’s footsteps were right outside as Jo hopped back on the table, grabbing the cookie jar next to her and stuffing a cookie in her mouth.

The door opened.

Ellen flipped on the light switch, completely surprised to see her fully grown daughter cross-legged on the kitchen table, eating a cookie in what had been pitch black.

“Jo…” Ellen acknowledged, a bit of curiosity in her voice.  “Whatcha doin’?”

Jo shrugged, talking through the almost entire cookie in her mouth.  “Nuffin – hunngy.”

“Mm-hmm,” Ellen responded, eyebrows raised as she walked to the back door.  She glanced outside, seemed satisfied, and then moved to the old desk, grabbing a stack of papers.  She walked by the table on her way back to the door, patting Jo’s knee.

“Night, baby.  Don’t eat too much.”

Jo smiled.  “Night, mom.”

Ellen opened the door to leave but froze as she heard a sound.

A cell phone ring.

Coming from the freezer.

Sam’s phone.

Jo hopped up, laughing to cover up the sound.  “I, uh, had some ice cream too,” she ad-libbed.  “Musta left my phone by the tub.”  Jo walked over to the freezer, hand on the door as the phone stopped ringing. “Night, mom,” she said again, turning toward the freezer.

“Night, Joanna,” Ellen said, rolling her eyes and heading toward the stairs.  Jo’s forehead thunked against the freezer door, knowing that her mother saw right through their whole conversation.  After taking a few deep breaths and making her heart slow back to a normal speed, Jo opened the freezer door.

Sam was standing there, no shirt on, clutching his cell phone, and shivering.  As soon as the door was opened, he rushed out, looked around to check for Ellen, and then shoved his body against Jo’s searching for some warmth.

“Oh, Sam, I’m sorry…” Jo cooed, rubbing her hands on his arms.  “If your cell hadn’t gone off, you’da been out much faster…”

Sam laughed against her neck, the puff of air giving her chills.  “It was Dean.  First Ellen, then Dean… We’ve gotta stop hiding this thing, Jo.  It’s stressing me out.”

Jo leaned away from Sam, hands still rubbing at his body to warm him up.  She locked eyes with him, saying sweetly, “We will, Sam.  Once things have calmed down.”

He nodded, understanding the reasoning.

“Now,” Jo said, straightening up.  “How about we go back to where we left off, but maybe in the car?”

Sam grinned, dimples showing.  He leaned down for a kiss, scooping up his discarded t-shirt that had gotten stuck behind the table.  He opened the back door for Jo, who walked toward him.

Sam let out a laugh – one altogether too loud for the fact that they had nearly been caught by Ellen. Jo looked at him incredulously, eyes raising toward the ceiling once more.

Sam pointed to the shelf behind the table.  “Was that there when Ellen came in?” he asked, and Jo’s eyes followed his finger.  
Her bra was hanging off an extra bottle of liquor.

“Oops…” Jo said, grabbing it and running through the door, Sam chasing after her.  Their squeals and laughter were loud enough for anyone around to hear, but at this point, they didn’t care any more.


End file.
